kitsunerofandomcom-20200214-history
Renewal
Renewal brings a lot of changes to an old player. Like new penalties on leveling, farming and even death. There's also a ton of new features that make playing just plain easier. A few windows can also be resized now, like Storage, Skills (small window only), Inventory and Hotkeys. Noted by the multiple lines in the lower right corner, you resize the window like you would in any other application. As for new features, many can be accessed from the drop down menu on the main player window. Renewal Penalties * Boss type mobs do not have any level penalties for drops or exp * Dying now costs you 3% exp instead of only 1% * Level penalties are based on difference between your and the mob's levels * Drop rate penalties have been disabled, but cut the rate in half up to 16 levels difference * Experience rates are better the stronger the mob, but drop down to only 10% at 31 levels weaker than you and up to 140% more at 10 levels stronger, after that it drops again until 40% at 16 levels stronger than you Main Menu This can be accessed by pressing Alt + V for the full window, or Alt + ` for just the drop down. * Info - Status and Equipment Window; equipment is split between General and Costume tabs * Skill - Skill Window; use the - button to toggle the big/small window * Item - Inventory Window * Map - Brings up the world map; has leveling suggestions if you press Tab with the map open * Party - Opens the Party/Friend Window; Friend Setup no longer works properly, you'll have to set up a shortcut in the BM/Shortcut Settings in the Options Window * Guild - Guild Window or Guild Creation Window if not in a guild * Quest - Quest Window * Option - Option Window; same as pressing Esc until all windows, and chat bar, are closed * Booking - Party Booking; find a party to go on a dungeon run, but not very useful on a small server * Battle - Battleground List * Rec - Record Window; used with Replay but not supported on custom servers * Navigation - Navigation Window; leads you to various NPCs, alternately you can click on an icon in the mini map * Bank - Banking Window; deposit/withdraw Zeny anywhere, anytime without going through an NPC Inventory Window A few changes here, but works the same. * Newly acquired items will be highlighted * To use the Fav tab, simply drag and drop an item onto the tab * To remove from Fav tab, drag and drop an item onto another tab * Drop Lock check box prevents you from dropping items * Compare check box will bring up a second window when you right click on equipment in your inventory so you can directly compare the new item with what you have equipped already Storage Window Again, only a few changes here, but works the same as ever. Guild Storage works identically as ever. * A few new additional tabs for more categories of items and less clutter * The icons along the bottom correspond to the tabs on the side and will bring up individual windows for each Skill Window Additional tabs help you keep track of skills better. * 1st contains Novice and First Class skills * 2nd contains Second Class skills * 3rd contains Third Class skills * Misc contains any skills obtained through other means; e.i. cards and equipment Navigation Window Guides you to maps, mobs and NPCs with arrows along the ground. * The drop down on the left will let you specify what you're looking for: Map, Npc or Mob * The Search box works well to list everything available that meets the criteria (it's not translated well) * Clicking on an NPC in the list will show you the map and image of what you're looking for as well as the coordinates * Clicking on a Mob in the list will show the map it's on, how many are on the map, and the race, size and property of the mob * Clicking on a Map in the list will show you the mini map and area name of the map * Clicking on Toggle Minimap while viewing an NPC or Mob will display only the map it's on and hide the rest of the information * Each check box only applies when you're searching for something and can reduce the number of steps to the destination * It will not only show you arrows leading to your destination, but will also give you a list of map-by-map and coordinate-by-coordinate guide * Pressing the - button on the window will minimize the window and list only your destination * Pressing the ? button on the window will bring up help * Pressing the X button on the window will close the window and cancel all navigation Bank Window A quick way to handle your Zeny from anywhere. * Lists your current Zeny at the top, and your stored Zeny below * Can store up to Zeny * The top entry is how much Zeny you want to deposit, and the bottom is how much you want to withdraw * Type in how much you want in either (both are optional) and click the button next to it and Ok to close Quest Window Handling quests in a new and improved way. * Each tab corresponds to a different type of quest * Click on a quest name to view its details; who issued it, what you need to do, etc * Checking the Show Quest box will display the quest steps in the corner by the minimap * You can find available quests under the Epi (Episode) and Loc (Local) tabs that will direct you to the quest's starter NPC Category:Server Info